hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Michael(2004)
Overview Hurricane Michael was an extremely catastrophic and powerful Category 6 Hurricane that caused major damage to much of the Sylvius Islands and Northeastern Lucario Land. The storm was the 3rd most intense, strongest and strongest landfalling hurricane on record. It's intensity was only surpassed by Ian(2003) and Harmony which would spawn 5 years later. It is also the 2nd deadliest hurricane on record and the 3rd deadliest natural disaster on record. It is estimated that there were 179 billion in damage done, which is 2nd only to Ian(181 billion). The storm originated in the open ocean on August 7th, as a Tropical Depression. It went west for several days, rapidly strengthening while doing so. Most hurricanes would curve back East, which many hoped would do so, to avoid another hurricane like Ian, which happened a year before. Michael would finally make it's first landfall in the Sylvius Islands as a Category 4 Storm on August 17th. It would slowly progress Northward, bashing the coasts while strengthening. Michael would eventually peak at 195 mph before curving inland a couple hours later on August 20th. It made it's second and final landfall at that point slamming it's 190 mph into much of Northeastern Lucario Land. It brought major flooding much inland, making floods in many areas of land. It finally curved eastward by entering back into sea, making an extratropical transition. Meteorlogical History Hurricane Michael formed as Tropical Depression Eighteen on August 7th, 2004. The storm was named later that day, named Tropical Storm Michael. Michael would drift westward, continuously strengthening as it continued on. It reached Hurricane status on August 9th, 2004, while moving in a slightly South line. It avoided the Wind Current, allowing further strengthening to occur. It reached Major Hurricane status on August 12th, becoming the 4th Major Hurricane of the season. Michael finally affected land a week later, as a Category 4 Hurricane, making it's first landfall in the South Sylvius Islands on August 19th. It strengthened still while moving Northward, bashing the coasts of both Countries with it's increasing strength. It finally peaked at 195 mph and 884 mbar on August 20th, before making landfall only 4 hours later. This made him the 3rd most intense, strongest and strongest landfalling hurricane on record. The hurricane weakened substantially due to land interaction before recurving Eastward. It entered the sea again as a low end Category 1 Hurricane, before strengthening a little. Michael would make it's extratropical transition on August 21st before dissipating 2 days later. It's remnants were last seen on the early morning of August 24th before being overrun by Wind Shear. Warnings Effects & Impact Sylvius Islands The Sylvius Islands were effected very severely. Most damage was done from the storm's outer rainbands. Michael brought much rainfall to the Central Islands, the reason being it peaked while over them. 6 tornadoes in total were spawned that day, according to records. Many of them were minor EF 1 tornadoes, but 2 of them were EF 3s. In addition, 1.1 million people were left without power for over a month. Damage was estimated at $9.1 billion to just those islands. Over 750 of the 2,500 deaths were dealt in these islands, more than half of them caused by starvation and debris. The center islands, as said before, took the hardest of it. Storm surge measured at 3.6 ft in some places of the islands. Over 400 of the 750 Sylvius deaths occured in the 2 islands. The other minor islands in the Peninsula were completely sunk, some lower elevation islands lost half of them underwater. Northern Lucario Land Lucario land was primarily effected in the Northeastern area. The storm went as far inland as 400 miles before recurving. Downtown Lucarius City received exponential damage, and casualties were very high. The storm weakened a little before making landfall, even though the storm was still a high-end Category 5 storm at the time. Several roads were shut down and more than 3 million customers were left without power for several months afterward. Some storm surge was measured at 9.7 ft in some places. Many roads were flooded and the bridge connecting Kyogre Coastal City and Lycan City collapsed due to rainfall. More than 90% of structures that were within 150 miles of the Northern coasts of Lucario Land were damaged. In Lucarius City, 59% of structures were damaged. Lycan City had 68%, Kyogre City had 94%. Southern Lucario Land Other Lucario Land cities were minorly affected, especially compared to more Northern areas. Minor to moderate rainfall was recorded in some coastal areas. The most recorded storm surge was 1.1 ft. Damage was estimated at around 12 million, and only 18% of structures in 75 miles of the Southern coasts were damaged. The gusts of the storm were the main cause of damage, some solid rainbands dealt moderate rain to more shallow coasts and beaches. Other Minor Islands Some other minor islands were affected. St. Gardevoir was affected, being dealt $450,000 in damage, suffering a single fatality. The most recorded storm surge level was 6 inches, recorded on a coast. Rainfall Misc Stats Highest Direct Landfall Strength: 190 mph(Highest) Highest Indirect Landfall Strength: 195 mph(Highest) Total Average Storm Surge: 9.4 inches Records - Michael is the strongest hurricane on record - Michael has the strongest landfall wind speed. - Michael is the 3rd most intense hurricane. - Michael is the 2nd costliest hurricane on record. - Michael is the 2nd largest hurricane on record. - Michael is the 4th largest in lifespan on record. Category:Fictional basins Category:Category 6 hurricane Category:Storms that make Katrina look like nothing